vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Arken Weapon Company
Arken Weapon company is one on Tal's main weapons and tool manufacturers in the modern era. The company mass produce anything from lanterns to guns and machines custom made products on request. Founded by Hark Arken in 28RC during the war. The company has now been passed down through 3 generations and now belongs in the hands of Hevanna Arken, and her advisor Zalkatis. Original Founding Arken weapons company was founded by a Agudner kown as Hark Arken in 28RC in Shigu Dukedom during the war. Hark was a wealthy engineer in Reono where he ran a business of small forges in multiple villages and towns across Reono. Cross the forgeries, they would make custom made weapons and produce basic weapons on a small industrial scale. War Times & Working in Slavery When the war started Hark owned a large estate and manor house, durning the invasion on Reono, the estate grounds keepers defended Arken estate for 30 days. The grounds and house where eventually over run by Shigu's forces and Hark was taken as a technology slave to Shigu where he was forced against his will to work with other engineers to design amour and weapons for Shigu's armies. Every so often, Hark sabotaged plans and burned information to revolt against his slavery, but every time, he was brutally punished. Hark was noticed for his skill, knowledge and as well for his company back in Reono, so he was separated from the other tech slaves in his camp and was given a grant to set up a weapon company. For his cooperation he was promised a good life, no harm and was allowed to start a family in return he caused no trouble or he will face consequences. Many years passed and Arken co. was in full production during the height of the war, and during that time he fell in love with a female Agudner called Ashka, together they had a son called Grovad. But towards the end of the war, the work forces started to riot and revolt because of low pay and little food also because of such little resources, Arken co was in trouble. Hark was never compliant with those in charge of him, he was still a slave as well as his family. Later on, he sabotaged the local water source trying to kill as many Shigu civilians as possible, many died but the plan backfired as it contaminated his area of natural water. Hark decided to make a serious decision to escape Shigu and travel to the GR because of the famine, disease and the risk of being raided and caught because of the terrorist attack. Hark went to his office and grabbed as all the plans that belonged to the company and escaped under night into the wilderness with his family. Relocation to Gold Ring Arken Co was then set up in the GR towards the end of the war where the company machined the weapons and tool that were in the plans stolen from Shigu. Hark presented his story and information about the company to the leaders of GR and was given multiple advanced workshops to produce those weapons, he was also given a home for his family to live happily in. With the war coming to an end, Hark and Ashka were in greater old age, latter on they died of natural causes. New Management under Grovad Groved inherited the Arken co. and their home estate in Reono. As the war finished Grovad started a family and returned to his home land and estate where he would draft plans and sent them to the GR to be produced. As the war had finished, he sent workers to Shigu Dukedom where the original Arken company was established, finding abandoned machinery and factories, he was given the remainders of the factories from the war to him. Effects of Gun Regulations in Gold Ring In 90-98RC Arken was in trouble, the GR was bearing down on the company with new regulations and restriction as well as the company being bankrupt, no one wanted weapons in the heart of the GR and his company was to blame for supplying weapons to raiders in the outer ring. The factories in Shigu had no restrictions but the company was one 2/6th of being fully operational out of the old war era machinery. Arken in Shigu was not well funded, the request of weapons where there, but the war period machinery and forgeries where not up to the task of producing what GR's advanced machinery could produce. Arken co stayed stable in Shigu and in Reono, but was shrinking in the GR. The Arken Manor Fire & New Management Later on, in the 90's Grovad and his wife were killed in the Arken manor fire in Reono, where he and his wife were found in the ashes, and his son missing. Arken was in serious trouble after the fire and was put on standby until new management could be required. Hevanna Arken, adopted daughter inherited the company but she had already begun her life in Tark mining cooperation in Reono. Hevanna tried to run the company and her mining sector, so she started looking for a company partners. Hevanna has had the burden of the company for 2 years but now in 100RC recently she has found a partner for Arken co. Zalktis Auseklis. Together they overhauled Arken co. and found engineers willing to produce plans for the company from home, with the help of modern technologies. Due to the restrictions of weapon laws in the GR, Arken is completely moving out of the GR and is situating its main headquarters in Shigu Dukedom. All machines are being moved out and are replacing the war era factories in Shigu slowly brining the old industrial areas up to 100% and with modern tech. __FORCETOC__ Category:Organization